Total Drama Huntsman
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Twenty four campers from all over Remnant are brought in to Camp Wawanakwa to take part in a series of challenges to earn fame and fortune. But they shall still continue their journeys as Hunters and Huntresses as they continue to fight the wicked forces of the Grimm. Who will win? Who will lose? Will love blossom? Find out here right now on... TOTAL. DRAMA. HUNTSMAN!


_***I don't own RWBY or the Total Drama Series. If I did, then Owen would have been one of the earliest to be voted off. I JUST DON'T LIKE THAT GLUTTONOUS, FARTING, BRAINDEAD IMBICILE WHO CAN'T KEEP HIMSELF FROM FARTING FOR MORE THAN THREE SECONDS! GET OVER IT!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Total Drama Island." = normal speech

'_Total Drama Island.' = someone's thoughts_

_"Total Drama Island." = confessionals_

"**Total Drama Island." = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Introducing TOTAL… DRAMA… HUNTSMAN!**_

* * *

We arrive on scene at what looks like an island summer camp in the middle of nowhere, which actually has more significance than many might realize. Suddenly, a man who looks to be in his early twenties popped up in front of the camera with a grin on his face. He's about average height with neck length, wind blown light black hair, tan skin, and black eyes, and wears a gray blue shirt, khaki cargo pants, and a pair of sneakers.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Onterio. I'm your host Chris Mclean. Dropping season one of the hottest new television show, right now!"

Chris arrives at a dock and starts walking down it as he explains the finer workings of the show.

"Here's the deal, twenty four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame. Take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island, for good."

The scene shifts to what looks like a campfire pit with enough stumps to sit eleven people.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris said.

The camera pans down to reveal three sticks that each have a single marshmallow stuck to it. Chris picked one up and ate the marshmallow before throwing the stick away. Likely into the fire pit to be used later as tinder for the fire.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week." Chris further explained as he held up a small set of magazines with his face on the covers and a small treasure chest filled with gold and jewels.

"To survive, the campers will have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food…"

The camera shows the aforementioned flies, an angry bear, and a bowl of mealworms before returning to the docks to show Chris grinning like a madman. And why wouldn't he be? He's literally getting paid to torment these campers as much as possible while putting them through some of the most grueling challenges he can think of! It's a dream come true for any sadistic TV show host out there!

"AND each other."

Next, we see several cameras placed all over the island in some of the wackiest, and in some cases most inconspicuous of places. These places include, but are not limited to, a nest of birds, and the top of a totem pole.

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" Chris finished dramatically as the screen faded to black.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**As you can all plainly see, I'm trying my hand at writing a Total Drama story. One that I hope to do good on. There will be questions next chapter for you all, but until then, I hope you all enjoy. Also, unless otherwise stated, I'm going to be writing two part episodes of the show as one whole chapter so you'll all get an especially long read.**_

_**Thank you all so much for tuning in. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
